


We're Dishing Out Love

by 2ScreechingFangirls



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Waiter AU, Waiter!Jack, basically everyone is gay, not les and medda, well i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ScreechingFangirls/pseuds/2ScreechingFangirls
Summary: Jack was a waiter working his way through art school. David was a struggling pianist, hoping to make it big. They met in a small diner in lower Manhattan. What a strange way to find love.





	1. The Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> ahHHHHhHHHhhhhh ok thats all

JACK POV:

I woke up to a blaring alarm from my roomate, Race.

“Anthony Higgins, turn that fucking alarm off or so help me God I will throw your phone out the window!” Race grumbled and rolled over in his bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

“Wait, Jack, please!” Race screams in a hoarse voice. “I’ll do anything!” I smiled mischievously and thought for a minute.

“Will you do my dirty laundry?” Race’s eyes widened at the question.

“Jack, why are you like this? Don’t use Voltron against me!” He whines. I laughed at him as he stumbled out of his bed and weakly grabbed at his phone in my hand.

“Seriously, Jack, I have class today. Give me my phone!” With a yell, he snatched the phone out of my hand. I finally got a good look at Race. He had slept in his clothes and his hair was an absolute mess. Race glared at me and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

“Just let me go to class.” I grinned and he walked out of our dorm room on his way to dance class.

I stand up from my bed and think about the day ahead of me. No classes today; whoop dee doo. That means homework, calling mom, and work.

Work!

I pulled on a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my apron off the hook and sprinted out the door. I jumped the stair railing and got off of campus at a jog. Before I left school completely, I stopped by Race’s studio. He looked up from the barre and grinned at me. I started making faces at him through the window. I was in the middle of sticking my tongue out at Race when we heard a shout from the back of the studio.

“Jack Kelly!” The instructor yelled. My eyes widened and I tore off campus.

* * *

 

“Mornin’, gents!” I shouted as I sauntered through the break room door. My coworkers rolled their eyes and smiled at me.

     “What about the ladies?” Romeo yells back. “And those in between and not at all?”

     “How very deep o’ you, Romeo!” Elmer shouts.

“Mornin’, Jack!” Crutchie shouted back at me. He stood up, grabbed his crutch, and hobbled over to me. “How’s Sprace?”

     “They’s good,” I reply. “Their anniversary is tomorrow.” Crutchie nods in approval.

     “Do you know what they’s doin?”

     “Race is skipping school, but I have no clue what Spot’s doin’. Probably the same.”

     “Swayt.” Our conversation collapsed into a comfortable silence, drinking in the quiet moment before our manager caught us all lounging around in the break room.

I looked around the room at all my coworkers. Katherine; an aspiring journalist working her way through school like the rest of us. Romeo; dreaming of becoming a fashion designer but minoring in dance. Elmer was just there. He’s older than all of us and already had a career and a boyfriend. **(Y’all know who that is)**.

Crutchie’s been my best friend since the beginning. We went through the foster care system together, were in the same schools, applied to college together, and got accepted into the same school. It’s kind of a dream come true, spending my entire life with my best friend.

“Ready for new day of work?” Crutchie asked with his signature smile.

“Nope,” I said with the same large smile. He just laughed as Kath unlocked and opened the door to the restaurant.

“Get off your asses and go to work!” We do the diner cheer and walk out of the break room.

The day was moving quite well; I was only yelled at by two old people today, that's a new record.

“Hey, Jack!” Kath yelled across the kitchen. I looked over at her walking towards me.

“Yea?” I shouted back, just as loud.

“There’s a couple of orders at table seventeen. Get them there.” I saluted and smirked as she stormed away. Crutchie hands me two plates from the kitchen while laughing.

“Don’t be so loud, we’ll lose customers.”

“We already lose customers.”

“True.” I balanced the plates on my hands and stumbled my way to the back of the diner. I reached table seventeen to see Spot and some other dude in the booth. It almost looks romantic.

“Wow Spot, Am I interrupting somethin’’?” I ask. “I sure hope you’re not cheating on your boyfriend the day before your anniversary. Especially with dis hottie.” Spot’s mouth drops open. The mystery cutie turned bright red.

“Jack! Stop flirting with my bandmate.” He said while I put the plates of food down in front of them.

“So _this_ is the famous bandmate we keep hearin’ all about,” I say with a laugh. “Jack Kelly, at your service.”  
“JACK!” Kath screams. I wink at the mystery cutie and quickly walk away from the table. When I get back to the kitchen, Kath is glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I’m in trouble.

“This is, what, the fifth time this week you flirted with a customer?” She accused. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

“I can’t help it,” I said. “He’s cute, she’s cute, but Spot’s bandmate is _really_ somethin’.” Kath rolled her eyes.

“Just make sure you’re being productive.” Kath said, giving me a death stare. I just smiled at her and walked away to wait on my next table.

I went and grabbed the drinks for the party of four at table fourteen. I put them all on the black try and walked towards the table. I wonder what Spot’s bandmate’s name is; he’s cute. I wonder if Spot’ll give me is number. I really hope he does, who wouldn't want that guy's number. I like how mysterious he is.

While I was thinking, I didn’t realize where I was going and walk straight into someone. All four drinks were spilled all over my _only_ work apron. The person I ran into was apologizing profusely. I look up to see none other than the mystery cutie.


	2. The Pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet David. Everything gets gayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, we got lazy...

DAVEY POV:

My day started off pretty well. I was woken up by my alarm at 6am, as always, and went through my morning routine: shower, clothes, minimal makeup if I looked bad enough. Except for school, because today was a lucky Thursday, meaning that I had no school. Then I was off to Spot’s condo for one last rehearsal before tonight. Honestly, I was more excited than I should’ve been. This wasn’t my first performance; I was used to the stage and the audience by then. I just felt like something was different about this certain show. As if some cosmic power would intervene and I would, I don’t know, meet my soulmate or something. If soulmates even exist in this world.

I just ignored the feeling and kept driving.

Soon enough, I arrived at Spot’s house. Since he already graduated college, he had enough money to buy a big, fancy condominium near the college his boyfriend’s in, who is a senior. Spot’s more successful in music than I’ll probably ever be, but that’s okay. He’s a fun guy to be around.

“Hey, Spot!” I shouted as I walked into his condo. I got a grunt from his living room in response. I poked my head in the doorway and saw Spot setting up the mic next to the piano. 

“So, tonight we’ll be doin’ “Belief” by Alexander Sage Oyen. We should just work on your riffs and high notes. Good?”

“Good,” I replied. Belief was one of the harder songs. The riffs were crazy. I still don’t know how Alexander sang this song. 

We set to work, me singing and playing piano, and Spot playing the guitar and singing backup vocals, occasionally stopping and critiquing me. We practiced for hours, only stopping for a short lunch break. When I finally got the hardest riff right, we finished the song and stopped practicing. 

“I think we’re ready,” Spot said with a smile. “Let’s go get changed.” Spot and I changed into slightly more formal clothes. We head out the door with his music and our phones and money. I hailed a taxi and we rode to the diner. 

Spot and I were greeted by one of Spot’s friends. 

“Hey, Kath,” He said. Kath nodded at him and led us to the back of the restaurant. She seemed serious, but in a badass way, like Natasha Romanoff. 

The booth was dimly lit. Spot sat on the other side of the table. To an outsider, it would have looked romantic, like we were on a date. Which it definitely wasn’t; Spot had a boyfriend and their anniversary was the next day. Plus, I didn’t even like Spot that way. 

We ordered our food and drinks from a waiter with a crutch and a name tag that read ‘Crutchie’. I’d seen him around town before and I was pretty sure that he went to the same school as Spot’s boyfriend. 

After waiting for a short amount of time, a different waiter came back with our meals. He was shorter than me and had messy, brown hair and dark mocha eyes. If I wasn’t already gay, I was now. The waiter raised his eyebrows at us.

“Wow, Spot, am I interrupting somethin’?” He asked. “I sure hope you’re not cheating on your boyfriend the day day before your anniversary. Especially with dis hottie.” I turn bright red at his comment. He had an adorable Lower Manhattan accent. 

“Jack, stop flirting with my bandmate,” Spot said while he put plates of food down in front of us. He put his hands on the table and leaned toward me.

“So  _ this _ is the famous bandmate we keep hearin’ all about. Jack Kelly, at your service.” He bowed.

As if on cue, Kath screamed ‘JACK!’ from the kitchen. Jack winked at me, and ran off. When Spot saw my face, he bursted out laughing. 

“Jesus, Davey, get a grip on yourself,” He said between giggles. “You’s bright red!” I rolled my eyes.

“Or maybe Jackie should get a grip on you, if you know what I mean,” He said under his breath. I gawked at him.

“SEAN CONLON YOU TAKE THAT BACK”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” 

“You’d better be,” I huff. “I’ll be right back.” I stood up from the booth and walk towards the bathroom. Suddenly, I felt a buzz from my back pocket. I took my phone out and looked at the text Sarah sent me.

**_elderlesbian (8:48):_ ** _ Good luck tonight! _

I smiled fondly at my screen. I was about to reply when I ran into something- no, someone. I heard glass crashing to the ground, and as I looked up and started apologizing, I see a familiar face. 

 

 

Jack, the cute waiter from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if we don't update, we are both very lazy so....... yeah..... whoops -Charlie n Dayton
> 
> ps: if you want something to be in the fanfiction, just comment it and we'll consider it :))


	3. I Guess That's Called Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Spot preforms. Things get gayer.

JACK POV:

For a minute, I just stared at the cute bandmate’s eyes. He stared back. Then I remembered the mess on the floor and bent down to clean it up. At the same time, the cute bandmate leaned down to help, and we bumped our heads together.

“Ah!” I yell.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” He exclaimed. I looked up and grinned at him.

“It’s okay,” I said. “It didn’t hurt. But did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” The cute bandmate blushed and looked down.

“I didn’t catch your name before,” I blurted out.

“David,” He said. “David Jacobs.” I smiled and stood up, having finished cleaning the drinks.

“Nice to meet you, Davey.” Davey sighed. He must not like Davey.

Too bad.

“I’m performing tonight,” Davey told me. “So… I’ll see you around, I guess?” I nodded.

“Yea.”

(time skip sponsored by Blink’s hat)

Race arrived at the diner around 9:15 to watch his boyfriend. My shift was ending soon and I had come to work a few hours early, so I was eager to get back to my dorm.

But I wanted to watch Spot and Davey, so staying a little longer wouldn’t hurt, right?

Damn, was I wrong.

Spot and Davey walked onto the stage fifteen minutes after Race came. A piano and a microphone were already set up. Spot was carrying a guitar and a bar stool. He set the stool down, sat on it, and slung the guitar strap around his neck. Davey sat at the piano and adjusted the microphone so it rested next to his mouth. Davey played the opening chords and quietly sighed into the mic. Then, he opened his mouth and the most beautiful sound I had ever heard came out.

_Every time I see the sunset_

_I look for something more in it_

_As if something will pop out_

_To me right there_

_The paper and the T.V._

_Well they all want to save me_

_They point me to the sunset_

_So I stare._

I watched, open mouthed, as he sang the rest of the song. By now, the entire diner was attracted to his presence. Even Kath had come out of the break room to watch Davey sing. I closed my mouth as he finished the song.

 

_Is anybody listening to song that I sing_

_Does anybody know who I am?_

_If I sing hallelujah_

_Right on up to ya_

_Would your angels even give a damn?_

 

He sounded angry, but unbelievably sad at the same time, like he had lost someone.

 

_Would you even give a damn?_

 

He made the song sound like so much more than just a pretty record. He made it his song. He poured all of his emotions into it.

 

_Would you even give a damn?_

 

The whole diner erupted into applause, and all I could do was stare at the man I just fell in love with. Davey looked around the room, and his eyes fell on me. I smiled at him, causing him to blush and look somewhere else. I felt like I couldn’t breathe for a moment, he was so cute like that.

Race was having a silent conversation with his boyfriend on stage from the side of the diner.

Davey and Spot bowed and left the stage. Race and I both rushed to the break room where the entrance to the stage was so we could congratulate our boyfriends- I mean his boyfriend, my friend.

  


Friend.

 

Yea. Just a friend.

  


“Spot, you did so good!” I heard Race shout, followed by Spot laughing and kissing his boyfriend. They left Davey and I standing awkwardly.

“So,” I said. “You can sing.”

“Y-yeah,” Davey stuttered.

“And play piano.”

“Yea.”

“Both you do very well, I might add.”

“Thank you.” I smiled at him, and he blushed. Race and Spot finished making out in the corner and came over to us.

“David, do you need a ride home?” Spot asked.

“Yea,” He replied apologetically. “If it isn’t too much, of course. I mean, I wouldn’t want to be a burden and if you can’t take me, that’s fine. I can just get a Lyft-”

“I can take you.” I was shocked at the words that came out of my mouth. Davey looked at me with wide and hopeful eyes and the smallest, most adorable smile I had ever seen in my entire existence.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to-” I put a hand on his shoulder and grinned at him.

“It’s fine, Davey, really.” He laughed and turned to Spot.

“Well, drive safely,” He said with a smile. We left the diner and walked to my car. I glanced over at Davey to see him shivering. It is January, so I don’t blame him.

“I d-didn’t expect it to b-be this c-cold,” He chattered. I enjoyed one last moment of warmth, sent a prayer to the gods to keep me at least a little warm, and took off my jean jacket. Davey looked up at me with confusion on his face.

“Jack, what are you doing? You need this,” He exclaimed while I wrapped it around his shoulders.

“You need it more than me, sweetheart,” I say, smirking. Davey blushed again, though it might’ve been the cold, and kept walking, pushing his arms into the sleeves of my jacket. He looked adorable in the denim jacket, so adorable that I almost tripped because I was looking at him instead of where I was going.

 

This man will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for weird updates....


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack give Davey a ride home. Jack meets Sarah, David's sister. We hear a little bit about Jack's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bUCKLE uP tHIS iS gONNA bE aN eMOTIONAL rOLLER cOASTER

Davey POV:

“You need it more than me, sweetheart,” Jack said, smirking. Jesus Chris Evans, I think he’s flirting with me. Oh, no, I’m blushing again. Hopefully he’ll think it’s just the cold, pleasesomebodyhelpmeohgodwhathaveIdone-

 

_Stop it. He’s not flirting._

 

I pushed my arms into the sleeves of Jack’s jacket and kept walking. I could feel his stare on me. He tripped over a rock on the ground, and I failed to suppress my laughter. Jack glanced at me and rolled his eyes. Wow, his eyes are beautiful. Screw him and his beautiful, mocha eyes making me distracted.

As we get to the car, Jack ran up to the passenger door and opened it up for me and bowed.

“For you, my prince.” he said, with a small smirk on his face. I turned bright red and just got into the car.

 

_Never mind. He’s flirting._

 

“What’s your address, Davey?” Jack asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“The complex off of E 59 Street,” I answered automatically.

“And your number?”

“Apartment 15.”

“ _Phone_ number, honey.”

“Oh, well, um, 212-593- hang on.” This was it. I could give him my number, or I could never see him again. What should I do? Holy crap. I looked down at my lap. “212-593-8276.” I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

“I’ll remember that,” He said cockily. He suddenly barked out a laugh. Did I say that out loud? Oh God, I had just called him cocky out loud. Well, at least his laugh is adorable.

I looked over to see Jack with the biggest smile on his face.

“If it helps, I think your laugh is adorable, too.” I covered my face with my hands and let out a muffled groan. This car ride is way too long.

“Maybe you could be making those kind of noises tonight.”

“JACK KELLY!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” He said while laughing. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

I turned forward to look at the passing cars and bright street lamps. Jack really likes to drive fast. Everything becomes a blur outside his car. It’s like the world stops and we’re the only two people in existence.

My gaze drifted over to Jack driving. His face was so relaxed and happy, as if he was daydreaming. He’d driven this road before; every road in Manhattan is like second nature for him to be driving on it. As if he’s visiting an old friend, or walking down a familiar road. Jack just looks so beautiful while he’s driving.

But the ride ended too soon, and I was stepping out of the car, Jack walked me up to the complex, and the world starts again.

“So, this is where you live,” Jack said. I nod.

“Yea, with my sister and bro-” The building door burst open and my little brother was standing in it.

“David Thomas Jacobs!” He shouted. “Where were you? Sarah’s so worried about you! Come in, and bring your friend.” He grabbed both of our hands and dragged us into the complex.

“This is my little brother, Les,” I said to Jack. “Sarah’s my older sister.” I looked over at Jack, and he seemed a bit scared. What, did he know Sarah?

“David Thomas Jacobs, huh?” Jack says while running to the elevator. I glare at him.

“Oh, shut up.” Les pulled us inside the elevator and pressed the three. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Sarah.

 

**DavidTJacobs(10:52): I’m in the elevator now.**

 

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. She’s going to kill me once I get to our apartment. The elevator door opened and Les shoved us out. I gently took Jack’s hand and led him to our apartment. Before I even knocked, Sarah pulled the door open, glaring.

“You’re back late,” She said accusingly. “What happened?”

“David met a cute boy at work today.” I stared down at Les, horrified. Jack snickered next to me. “I told him to bring him so you could meet him, too!” Sarah slowly turned to look at Jack. Jack swallowed, hard, and stared back at her.

“Well, hello again,” Jack said, with panic in his voice. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“What are you doing with my brother?” Sarah asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jack laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, uh, you see, I, uh, work at the diner he performed at tonight,” He stammered. “And he needed a ride home after, after the...yea. So I, I drove him home.” Sarah nodded slowly and beckoned for us to come in. We followed her like guilty puppies. When my sister gets mad, she gets _mad._

“Well, Jack, I’m still angry with you,” She declared. “But as much as it feels wrong saying it now, I’ll regret it if I say it later: thank you for helping me find my sexuality, even if it was in the worst way possible.” With that, she turned on her heel and stormed to her room.

“Well, that was...awkward,” Jack said.

“Yea, sorry, I didn’t expect her to be home. Les is thirteen, he can handle things on his own,” I said, embarrassed of Sarah.

“So, I might have, uh, spent the night with your sister a few years ago. Alone. In a bed.”

“You- you what?” Was this the same Jack from three years ago? The one who had a one night stand with my sister in her dorm room?

“Yea…” Oh God, it is.

“Well,” I stood up as straight as I could and put my hands on my hips. Les retreated to his room. “I was going to invite you to stay the night since it’s so late, but I guess you can just drive back to your college dorm.” Jack started to say something, but closed his mouth and bowed his head.

“I’ll go, then.” Then I made the worst mistake in my life.

 

I let him go for the first time.


	5. James William Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes things right with Davey, things don't go as plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this needs a trigger warning  
> TW: ABUSE, PANIC ATTACK

Jack POV:

**cowboykelly(12:02): davey please**

**cowboykelly(12:02): im sorry about what i did with your sister**

**_MISSED CALL (1) FROM cowboykelly_ **

**cowboykelly(12:03): look davey, we were young and didn’t know anything. she agreed to everything we did**

**DavidTJacobs(12:04): That just makes it worse, Jack.**

**cowboykelly(12:04): please, ill make it up to you. meet me outside of dorm 216 at about 4:00 tomorrow. its when i get out of class. ill be there and we can talk this through**

**DavidTJacobs(12:09): Fine.**

 

“Boy trouble?” I looked up at Race, who had a toothbrush in his hand.

“A little,” I replied. “It’s Davey, Spot’s ridiculously cute band mate. I might have had a one night stand with his sister a few years ago.” Race’s mouth dropped open.

“Jeez, Jack, you really  _ are  _ desperate,” He breathed. “‘Night, jerk.”

“‘Night, punk.” I heard Race roll over in his bed. I sighed and stared up at the dorm ceiling. I fucked up. Every time I met someone new, it ended with me breaking their heart. And for once, I wish it didn’t. Because Davey’s different; he isn’t like the strangers I flirt with at Medda’s Diner. He’s different, he’s special. When I’m around him, I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I’ve only known him for, what, a few hours? 

 

Oh, no. I’m falling for him.

 

Is this indigestion? No, that’s uncomfortableness; this is butterflies, this is excitement and happiness, this is…

 

This is love?

I’m not dealing with it right now.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, it reading 12:30 a.m. I had school in the morning. I rolled over to face the wall and shut my eyes, falling asleep in minutes. 

 

“Jackie. Jack. JACK!” Race screamed in my face. I bolted up and grazed his face with my fist.

“Shit, sorry! Reflexes,” I quickly shouted. Race glared at me and stepped away from my bed. 

“You got classes today, remember?” He said. I nodded tiredly and rolled out of bed. I quickly got dressed and headed out to class.

* * *

It was finally my last class of the day, Algebra. I couldn’t pay attention in class all day. My mind was only focused on one thing: Davey. I still haven’t been able to get him out of my mind, hazel eyes, mocha hair, and a smile that could brighten anyone’s day, no matter how dark. I need to pay attention, I have a test and I can’t get side tracked, but he’s so pretty. I wonder what it would be like to have hi- NO NO NO NO NOT IN CLASS. MATH, THINK OF MATH. YES MATH. MATH IS A WONDERFUL THING. So is Davey. His beautiful singing voice, his personality that can make anyone smile, and hi-

“Mr. Kelly, can you please answer number five,” my math teacher, Mr. Wiesel, asked.

“The answer is x is equal to d?” I said, trying to sound sincere. The truth is, I never know what the fuck is happening in this class. As long as I have a C+ at the end of the year, I’m good.

“Kids, take this as a lesson, if you don’t pay attention in class you’ll turn out like  _ James _ right here.” He knows I hate that name, I can’t _ stand  _ that name. Too many bad memories come with it. I can’t hear that name anymore, not after what happened.

“Hey Weasel, call me Jack, will ya?” I said cockily, trying to hide my panic. I looked over at Spot, who nodded and sat up as straight as he could, crossed his arms, and glared at Weasel from his seat. My other friends did the same, and soon, we outnumbered Weasel. He glanced around the room, finally noticing that half of his class was giving him the death glare. 

After about a minute of everyone silently fighting the professor and me having a panic attack and hiding it, Weasel finally gave in.

“Whatever, class dismissed,” He said. I shot up and raced to the door. 

I ran to my dorm room, I didn’t care who was looking at me I just needed to be alone. My vision starts to blur and my throat starts to close. I have to get back. I heard Spot yelling my name, but I keep running. 

I get to my dorm. Key. Key. Key. Where’s the key. It's not in my pocket or bag. Where's the damn key? I dig through my back pocket and find it. I shakily shove it into the lock. I open it, run in and close the door. I drop all my stuff and run to my room, in the small closet next to my bed. “No, I won’t let him get to me, he won’t do anything to me.” I mumbled over and over.

  
  


_ “Don’t you dare touch her.” I yelled. I saw him hit her again. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to help her. He’s hurt me, too, before but I have to stay strong, for Mom. _

_ “Why not, what the fuck are you gonna do, huh?” he yelled. He tried to hit her again, but I intervened. He hit, really hard. I could feel the mark bruising on my face. At that point, I felt a wave of anger and panic wash over me, so I did the only thing that seemed logical. I hit back. _

_ I kicked him in the ankle and punched in the stomach. I watched as he slowly fell to the ground in pain. My heart was racing, I could hear my heartbeat. I watched him slowly get up. I looked over at my mom, bruised and bloodied on the ground, mouth the word “run.”  _

_ So I did. I ran. Fast. I fucked up. But what else was I gonna do? Dad got mad and hurt Mom, I tried to stop him, it ain’t right. I was only trying ta do the right thing. This has happened before but I’se never been this scared. Scared he was gonna hurt me. Scared he was gonna do something worse.  _

_ “Get back here, James!” I heard him bellow. I ran even faster, praying for a hiding spot. I slammed my door open, ran into my bedroom, and pushed it closed and locked it. His footsteps thundered up the stairs. I hid and hoped he wouldn’t hear me in the closet.  _

_ “No, I won’t let him get me,” I mumbled to myself, trying to calm down, “He won’t do anything to me." _

  
  


 

“Jackie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is needed
> 
> Jackie Counter: 3


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay, just gay....

Davey POV:

Jack wasn’t answering his door. I pulled out my phone and called Spot. He picked up after the second ring.

“Hey, David, what’s up?” He asked.

“I’m assuming you know Jack Kelly,” I replied concernedly. 

“Race’s roommate? Yea, I know him.”

“He isn’t answering his door and I’m getting worried.”

“Oh, so it is you.” Spot hung up, and not ten even seconds later, I heard someone storming down the hall. When I turned my head to look at them, it was Spot.

“He had a panic attack in Algebra. Our professor's kind of an asshole,” He panted. “Jack?!” Spot knocked on the door for a few more minutes, then sighed and pushed the door open. 

“You go ahead, David,” He said. “This is your kind of thing. I’m not good with emotions.” I nodded and quietly stepped into the dorm room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I heard mumbling coming from down the hall. It was very quiet, just loud enough for me to hear it. I slowly walked towards the room and tried to push it open. Locked.

“Jack?” I called. “Jackie, are you in there? It’s me, David.” The mumbling stopped. 

“Jack, please open the door. Spot told me what happened. I’m worried.” I heard movement from behind the door; a closet opening and shutting, and soft footsteps coming towards my direction. The door slowly opened, showing the tear-streaked face of Jack Kelly. He all but collapsed into my arms while sobbing. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” I mumbled into his hair, gently bringing the both of us down to the floor. “Take deep breaths, darling. I’ve got you.” Eventually, he calmed down enough to where only the occasional sob escaped his mouth. 

“He, he, he’s not- again - not gonna get ta, ta me, Davey,” Jack stammered. 

“Shh, I know, Jackie. I won’t let him get to you. He won’t touch you, okay? I got you,” I muttered. Jack nodded and buried his head in my shirt. We sat on the dorm room floor in the doorway for a few more minutes, Jack half in my lap leaning against me. When he looked like he could be moved again, I picked him up and walked around the dorm until I found the couch. 

 

“I guess I should tell ya why you’re here,” He said after a while. I looked down at his face staring up at me from my shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable,” I replied.

“No, no. I do want to tell you. Ya deserve to know after what ya just did. I mean,” He let out a small laugh. “Ya jus’ got me through a panic attack all by yourself with- what I’m assuming -no experience with that kinda stuff, right?”

“Right.” Jack sighed softly.

“Okay.”

 

And he told me. Jack told me everything that he went through as a kid and more. He told me about his horrible dad who did horrible things to his family and his poor mom, who deserved better than what she was given. There were times when a certain topic would come up, and would break down. “Take your time” was all I would say while gently rubbing circles on his back. When he was done, I smiled and hugged him a little tighter.

“Jack Kelly,” I started, looking him in the eye. “You are so strong. Having all of that on your back for you whole life isn’t something every person can stand to do. I don’t think I could do what you’re doing alone. Ever.” Jack exhaled and snuggled closer into my side.

“Thank you,” He whispered. “Thank you for listening to my shit and not immediately pitying me.”

“Whoever does that is an asshole,” I said. Jack laughed. A small laugh, but it meant so much that just had to smile back at him.

“Yea, I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter shows that we have no ideas whatsoever -charlie  
> We're really sorry that we haven't updated in a while. School started up and we've been so busy -Dayton

**Author's Note:**

> so im sorry if the updates aren't fast but we're trying our best, i promise :))) -Charlie and Dayton


End file.
